Okhwang
- Old Self= - After transferring to Dante= }} |gender = Male |occupation = Leader of Nox Jade Emperor |affiliation = Nox Heavenly Realm |charyeok = None |species = God |status = Deceased |Alias = The King Jade Emperor |age = 1000+ |level = Unknown |hp = Unknown |gp = Unknown |weapon = Blade of Tathagata(National Treasure) Cane of the Sage(National Treasure) Robe of the Sage |family = First Crown Prince (Son) Second Crown Prince (Son) Third Crown Prince (Son) Judge R (Son) Dante (Son, Modified Biological Clone) Taek Jae-Kal (Descendant)Chapter 264 Unnamed Son Numerous human wife/mistress |debut = Chapter 165 (Shadow) Chapter 166 (Full Appearance) }} The King or Jade Emperor (Okhwang) is the leader of Nox. Appearance The King appearance is that of an elderly balding man with white hair and elongated earlobes much like the Buddha. His eyes has almost always been seen closed, when opened it showed red eyes. He wears a Nox uniform and uses a walking stick. When he was younger, he appeared similar his 'son(s)' Dante, possessing long flowing red hair with uplifted dark red bangs and a youthful visage. His right eye had the symbol in it, while his left eye had the symbol in it. After transferring himself to Dante he regained his youthful visage. As he is simply within Dante's body, he is identical to Dante except he now possesses the same third eye visible on his original body. Personality The King so far has been shown to be cunning and unrelenting. He was able to figure out what Oong-Nyuh was plotting when she suggested the cease fire, while taking notice of Sang Man-Duk's hasty and abrasive suggestions. He was quick to attack and subdue others that show resistance or disrespect him such as when he attacked Han Dae-Wi for blocking him or when he choked Man-Duk for talking back. He also likes to play with his words, trying to sound charming or vague, such as when he tried to compliment Oong-Nyuh about her appearance, when he gave warning to Mu-Bong's want for unsealing his power, or when he promised his 'sons' whoever contributed the most will become 'the next' jade emperor. He often speaks like this with a smile. He's an opportunist, seeing the individuality of The Monkey King's Clone and use it to persuade him to join Nox while his original self still trapped in sage realm. He also used his descendant, Taek Jae-Kal, as part of his experiments, with excuse that he is more human than gods. Like all Heavenly Realm's Gods, He is very prideful. At one point he compare humans to caterpillar, meant to live of eating grass, not worthy to enter the realm of Gods. He was angered when Mo-Ri Hui come close to defeat him as he couldn't believe a mere monkey can make him feel fear. Jin Mo-Ri noted that since his young days, The King always played his strength, sometimes appearing weak or strong. He often does this in front of others such as when he met Han Dae-Wi and his sister, appearing to be a frail old man while in truth he's a god. At the same time he also shown to be quite preverted, exploiting his old state to grope Han Dae-Wi's sister's back. During time he played Janggi with Han Dae-Wi he shown a competitive side. He lashed at Han Dae-Wi's dog for losing and later blow up the board with his third eye. He also shown to be not above cheating in simple game, as he used his third eye to cheat in Janggi. Despite all of the above, He can be a graceful loser, not finishing Mo-Ri Hui after the almost defeating him if not for the later's body crumbling, instead he rewarded him and his allies with chance of living. He's also rewarding to those who caught his interest, even to his enemies. He give Han Dae-Wi a warning in advance so he withdraw from the match, stating that Han Dae-Wi's attitude and personality is what he like and it would be a shame for him to die so young. Later when he saw Mo-Ri Hui's guts, something that taken him off-guard, he decided to reward him and his allies even further by leaving Human Realm for a hundred years, praising the current strength of Humans. Uriel mentioned that for a Heavenly Realm's god, the King is exceptionally merciful and generous to the humans, this is shown by the fact that he saved Xiao Chen from being stoned to death that earned him her absolute loyalty. He, himself, admits that although he has no issue with divine punishment falling upon humans, he is against their senseless extinction. The gods saw this as the King's weakness. After having his physical power absorbed by Judge R thus left on the verge of death and being hunted by the other Heavenly Realm's gods for his Wisdom of the Sage while being protected by his human followers and Seo Han-Ryang whom risked and gave their lives for him, the King showed genuine appreciation for their sacrifice and repaid it by reviving Han Dae-Wi and bequeathing his wisdom to the latter for him to protect them from the gods despite doing so costed him his life. History Unknown years ago He introduced Kim Oong-Nyuh to Hwanung and Tathagata when the humans need help from the gods. He was the one who proposed to the other gods to be left behind in human world, in order to prevent Charyeok from running amok. he was present when The Monkey King fight Tathagata. At somepoint in his life he began pursuing immortality, so he impregnated human woman and fused the fetus with Greed in-utero. Dissatisfied with the result, he scrapped the project and instead break down the research into three: Rough Energy Stone, Dante, and Greed. At unknown time in his youth he saved Xiao Chen from being stoned to death by other humans. Plot The king has shown himself in the Nox prison headquarters when the Monkey King returns from the Sage Realm and releases everyone from the gourd. Before anything could happen, he walks into the scene, causing everyone around him to be surprised. Han Dae Wi quickly attempts to attack him but has his eye destroyed as a result of this. When he chases after Il-Pyo who is attempting to find the real Jin Mo-Ri, while calling Il-Pyo "Fox", he refers to himself as his old master, before proceeding to 'punish' his former bodyguard. Mo-Ri rushes to the scene to find Okhwang having completely defeated the fox. About to finish him off with his blade, Mo-Ri intercepts his stab barely with his Ruyi Jingu Bang, and the two engage in fierce battle. Ohkwang states his name, openly pouting his envy over Mo-ri's still youthful appearance, realizing that his presence means that the Mo-Ri in the Human Realm is a clone. The two collide their weapons again, and Okhwang remarks on The Monkey King's hot temperament before using his power to throw two planets at Mo-Ri. Mo-Ri apparently destroys the two, but Ohkwang proceeds to pull over Il-Pyo's unconscious body and stab straight through the fox. Having finished his lion's share, he then leaves the two, exiting through a portal as his minions detonate around the hapless duo. Abilities He is shown to be a very powerful individual, capable of fighting on par with The Monkey King and was hinted to be even more powerful in his younger days. Jin Mo-Ri mentioned that The King never once showed his true power in the first heavenly war, even though it was said that he himself defeated The Monkey King and an army of twelve billion monsters at the same time. He was powerful enough to temporarily restrain a clone of the Monkey King while using his fundamental force manipulation to easily choke Man-Duk, despite his old age. Il-Pyo had taken notice of his strength as well, feeling a shiver when he walked down the halls. Later on he demonstrate the ability to switch his body with his "sons". Recently he display an ability to unveil Bishop R's cloaking power. Though his power is great, the king seems to lacks regeneration powers.Chapter 259 Some of his other powers and abilities include: *'Superhuman Strength': The King, after hijacking Dante's body, while his skill is fundamental force manipulation is sealed, showed a feat of superhuman strengh. He easily clashed and broke Mo-Ri Hui's Ruyi Jingu, something he couldn't do as an old man. He also fought against three of the six, one who was known for his superhuman strength, A Key, Uma of the Nine Kings and her Contractor and easily defeats them while his power is negated by the key's skill. *'Technique Mimicry': Similar to Jin Mo-Ri and Taek Jae-Kal, the King has the ability to copy other people's martial arts techniques. It's seen the first time when he fought Mo-Ri Hui, where he replicated Renewal Taekwondo and Nabong Needle Ryu. Unlike Jin Mo-Ri, he doesn't instantly 'copy' the techniques after seeing them the first time, instead he analyses and recreates them. *'Superhuman Speed & Agility': The King has shown to be a fast combatant. He's able to keep up with Mo-Ri Hui using limiter removal 72 times. This is enhanced even further when he regained his youth by taking Third Dante's body, as shown when he, without his Fundamental Force Manipulation, easily dodge and simulatenously counterattack Baek Seung-Chul, Lee Soo-Jin, Park Mu-Bong, Seo Han-Ryang, and Kim Doo-Shik. *'Immense Durability': He's able to fight against Baek Seung-Chul and Park Il-Pyo (direct contract power borrowers) and then Mo-Ri Jin, a god, and came out with only minor damage. Later he demonstrated similar durability by taking multiple attacks from Mo-Ri Hui and come out unscathed. *'Superhuman Sense': The King can sense someone even if they use an ability to render themselves invisible. He can also sense difference between energies as he noted that it was Bishop Ultio R, not Eskalios Von Ragne Sang Man-jin, that activated the arc without his permission. *'Wisdom of The Sage': The King's third eye is the center of his fighting abilities. It powers his fundamental force manipulation. This is presumably one of the most coveted ability as both Zeus and Odin express their interest in obtaining it. Fundamental Force Manipulation The king is able to manipulate the four fundamental forces that govern the world: gravity, electromagnetism, strong nuclear and weak nuclear. He can use them to grant himself power that exists on the world to himself including, but not limited to, inertia, friction, acceleration and attraction. The king also can combine these power to create an even more powerful technique. Currently The King's Fundamental Force Manipulation is sealed using Holy Grail by Park Mu-Bong *'Gravity Manipulation': The king's most iconic ability, manipulating gravity for various purposes, ranging from lifting Ruyi Jingu to throwing two planets. Later The King showed that he can use it to redirect attack to his opponent by bending space around him using gravity. *'Velocity Manipulation': By manipulating the velocity of wind around Ruyi Jingu, the king is able to induce drag and stop it before it manage to hit him. *'Friction Manipulation': Manipulating frictional force enables the king to slip off the enemy's hold effortlessly. It can also be used to slip off an attack, preventing the opponent from damaging him. With this ability he shook off Mo-Ri Hui's blow with his Armor Suit and limiter removed 24 times. *'Inertia Manipulation': By increasing his body's resistance to change in its state of motion, The King can use minimum amount of physical strength to deal damaging blow to his enemy. *'Electromagnetic Manipulation': By using this power the king redirected Geundoowun's lightning strike to his cane instead of hitting him. He can also use it to strike lightning into his enemies like Geundoowun's lightning strike. *'Weak Force Manipulation': Using the very force that decay nuclear particles, The king can destroy any object in his path. *'Attraction and Repulsion': The king can use this to pull someone to him or push him back. Usually he done it by pulling someone to him then using repulsion to augment his attack. *'Strong Force Manipulation: '''By manipulating the very force that binds proton and Neutron together in atomic nuclei, The King can imitate the state of nuclear fusion inside stars to create a gigantic ball of nuclear energy. So far Okhwang has used it to create one dwarfing the Ark, in an attack aptly named 'Big Bang', stating that he will regress Asia back to the 'Stone Age'. Martial Arts 'Swords Techniques' *'Pure Flesh': By combining Blade of Tathagata and Inertia and zero frictional force, The King can deal a powerful blow that can't be completely blocked by the Armor Suit of Mo-Ri Hui, although The King himself commented that if he was in his prime, it would have pierced the armor suit. Renewal Taekwondo *'Fist Strike': A Renewal Taekwondo version of fist strike, similar in motion to Full Contact Karate's basic punch and can be used in rapid succession. The king used an open-palm version. He copied this technique from Mo-Ri Hui *'Mo-Ri Hui Original:' : Mo-Ri Hui's version of Blue Dragon Kick which The King copied during their fight. It is an attack that manifests as an Imoogi (Korean dragon), landing multiple hits on the victim and wrapping them in a vicious attack. * (Kor: 진회축): While charging, user concentrates their force on the foot which will execute the Hwechook, crushing the ground, then channeled the power to tip of the user's right foot. depending on the kick it could be release upward or horizontally. The King copied this from Mo-Ri Hui. Northern ITF Taekwondo * : A technique used to deal with multiple enemies. Combined with hyperspeed, it allows the king to deal rapid and instantaneous attack to five enemies, despite what the name implied * : A type of movement technique that allows one to appear behind, next to, above, etc their opponent instantaneously. It also enhances all the user's attack following this movement. Combined with Triple Strikes, it allows the king to deal rapid and instantaneous attack to five enemies. Nabong Needle Ryu *'Acupuncture Skill': This cuts the fighting power or can heal numb limbs of a person depending on where he strikes. The king used it to unlock his blocked blood vessel. He copied this technique from Mo-Ri Hui. *'Nabong Needle Ryu Limiter Removal': By hitting a pressure point in the brain, the user is able to remove the limiters that are placed on their body. He copied this technique from Mo-Ri Hui. Hua *'Hua Arts Final Secret: Monkey Claw': The King does a tiger claw like swipe sending slicing energy out of his finger tips at his opponent. He copied this from Charuru and use it to counter Charuru's own, charyeok enhanced, Monkey Claw. 'Other Copied Martial Arts' The king showed that he copied several more styles, although its not properly shown what technique he used. list of other martial arts he copied is: *'Full Contact Karate': Seen when he fought against Mo-Ri Hui in hand to hand combat after he regained his youth. *'Hallyang Style Pumba': Seen when he fought against Mo-Ri Hui in hand to hand combat after he regained his youth. As The King were barehanded at the time, it could be Seo Han-Ryang's unarmed martial arts or an improvisation The King created. National Treasure Blade of Tathagata With single swing of the Blade of Tathagata, King was able to slice the Earth from where he stood - somewhere in Korea - all the way towards an island across the continent. This blade is the same blade the king used to defeat Sun Wukong and his army of 12 billion monsters. The blade was destroyed during the fight with Mo-Ri Hui who used the real Ruyi Jingu. Cane of the Sage The king's cane can act as a portal to Sage Realm, regardless of the spiritual power in the area. Kim Oong-Nyuh commented that the cane doesn't consume much energy, but its activation is slower when used outside of sacred area. Items Robe of the Sage The Robe of the Sage is the official attire of the King, which he can summon out of thin air. This was not named until he used it to completely negate the destructive effects of the combined attacks of Lee Soo-Jin and Baek Seung-Chul, demonstrating its durability. The King stated that this robe has powerful resistence against physical attacks. Trivia *Strangely, in chapter 269, his eyes switched. The Omega in left eye and the alpha in right eye like Judge R. Its likely a drawing error since The King and Dante eyes are consistently depicted as described in appearance section. *Okhwang's speech when he saved Xiao Chen from being stoned to death borrows from Jesus' own when he saved a woman comitting adultery from the same punishment. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:King Category:Gods Category:Nox Category:Strength Group Category:Deceased